The Assistant
by LucyCallen
Summary: One Direction fanfiction. Zayn Malik/OC and yes, I know it's weird but I just felt like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes this is a One Direction fanfiction. There are plenty on this website and some are fairly good.**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Assistant-<strong>

"So are you going to do the One Direction interview or the Miranda Kerr slash Orlando one?" I asked, scanning my IPad. Brad chuckled and pushed it onto the table, getting out of my notes and into Tap Tap. I gaped as he started up and started frantically tapping away, catching up to, and beating his score.

"How about we forget about work for the time being and I whoop your ass at another round?" He replied, sipping his coffee. I sniggered and slapped a five pound note onto the table. Brad laughed and slapped a twenty down before choosing a song. I knocked his hand away.

"You gave the most money so I choose the song." I said, selecting one I know I'll ace. He groaned as soon as Ducksauce's Barbara Streisand blasted through the headphones and I started tapping. Brad's eyes kept darting over to the pile of money and his movements got more frantic and desperate until he slipped, missing a whole section. He groaned and slumped, hitting his head on the table while I scooped up the money and stood up.

"I'll call 1D yeah?" I said, sliding the IPad into my bag and pulling out my phone. He nodded and I walked out, punching in the number before lifting it to my ear.

"_This is Simon Cowell's office, Lisa speaking. How may I help you?"_ The voice on the other end was perky but bored.

"My name is Melissa Baker, I'm personal assistant to Mr Bradley Jay. He was hoping he could interview One Direction if it fits into their schedule." I said, hailing a cab. I slid in and gave directions to the hotel we were staying at.

"_I'll be checking with Mr Cowell and the boys but I'd say you have a good chance."_ She said. _"What was his name, your name and where can we reach you?" _She asked.

"Bradley Jay, Melissa Baker and we're staying at the Montcalm." I replied, paying the cab driver. She whistled appreciatively and I laughed, flashing my room card at the front desk before heading into the lift.

"_Okay, if we manage to get you in, we'll call anywhere from now to five days. If not, call us after a week."_ She said before ending the call. I unlocked my room and tossed my bag on the couch before jumping as hands fell over my eyes.

"Guess who?" My attacker shouted before dropping her arms to around my neck as she squealed. I laughed and wrapped Janey up in a hug before we both gravitated towards the couch.

"You will never guess what I was just organising." I said. "It might actually help with my career." She nodded, gesturing for me to continue.

"So I might be getting Brad an interview," I said slowly, sniggering as Janey's face twisted in annoyance. "Granted I won't be in the interview but I have arranged it and... he is interviewing a band." She slumped.

"That's it? **_A_ **band?" She asked exasperated. "God the way you were going on, I would've thought you snagged a gig with 1D. Gawd they're hot!" I bit my lip, glancing casually out the window and she slapped my arm, pulling me around to face her. "You did not." I nodded, beaming.

"I did! Brad might be interviewing One Freaking Direction." I squealed. She gaped and my phone buzzed. "One sec." I stood up, answering it.

"Hello?" I asked, gesturing for Janey to put the kettle on.

"_Miss Baker? You rang earlier about a Mr Bradley Jay interviewing One Direction_." I froze and Janey pinched my arm.

"Ow! Uh yes, I did." I said, slapping her away.

"_My name is Simon Cowell. I understand you are Mr Jay's personal assistant."_ He asked.

"Yes I am." I replied, showing Janey my crossed fingers.

"_We currently have nothing planned on Thursday of this week. Would you mind if Mr Jay did the interview then, at about three-thirty?"_ He asked. My eyes bugged out.

"I'll check with him just to be certain. Am I able to reach you at this number or another?" I asked, grabbing a piece of paper as Janey shoved a pen into my hand. He gave me the number that went straight to him and ended the call. Almost immediately, I called Brad.

"_Hey, how's my favourite assistant?" _He asked. I chuckled.

"I'm your only assistant. Listen, you have an interview on Thursday, with One Direction-" I was cut off by his yell and patiently waited for it to die down. "Yes I know it's big but you have to be professional about it. Now it's on Thursday at three-thirty and all you have to do is ask the questions. There will be a few fan questions in there as well, and I'll take care of all the paperwork. Is that alright?" I asked, scribbling down the information. He chuckled.

"_I could kiss you through the phone. You're amazing. Yes that's all fine. Tell me how it goes and I'll pick you up on Thursday at ten-thirty for a celebratory lunch. Bring Janey as well."_ He said before ending the call. I dialled Simon's number and waited for him to pick up, tapping my pencil against the counter, and he answered.

"Mr Cowell? It's Melissa Baker." I said, shooting Janey a nervous look.

"_Ah yes. That **was** rather quick. Very efficient."_ He said. I blushed at the praise.

"Thank you sir. I checked with Mr Jay and he says it's absolutely fine, Thursday at three-thirty. He also extends his congratulations to yourself and One Direction on their recent charity concert." I said.

"Thank you very much Miss Baker." He said. I laughed.

"If it's not too bold sir, most people I work with just call me Melissa." I said. He laughed.

"Excellent. Now, is Mr Jay willing to come to the boys hotel?" He asked.

"What hotel is it?" I asked, spinning my pencil around before scribbling down the address of the hotel they're staying at. Janey smoothly handed me a directory and I quickly found the hotel.

"That's no problem at all Mr Cowell. Thursday, three-thirty, at Montagu House." I rattled off and he answered affirmatively. "We shall see you there Mr Cowell. Pleasure to talk to you." I said before hanging up. Janey stared, nursing a cup of tea.

"If I was a boy and not your best friend, I would totally be making out with you right now." She said, dead serious. "That was so hot!" I burst out laughing and sat back, yawning.

"Go to bed sweets. It's past nine. I'll clean up." She said, kissing my forehead. I nodded and stumbled to my room, absently changing into a pair of loose purple leggings, yellow socks and a massive grey hoodie, before flicking the light off and tumbling into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Melissa is my OC, not only for this but I figured I could use her for it. I am Australian and so, do not know a lot of places aorund England so I just check on Google Maps. I have no actual idea if that is what a PA does but it seemed right and I'm not changing it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I was going over Brad's notes as he pulled into the Montagu House hotel that One Direction, and all their tour folks, were staying in. He cut the engine and I handed him the paper before pulling his bag out.

"Mr Cowell said that you were to go to the front desk and give your name." I said, pushing the heavy door open. "They _**are**_ expecting you." He nodded and I struggled to put my own bag on my shoulder while Brad chatted up the lady at the front desk. He laughed and nodded before beckoning me after him as he headed for the elevators.

"Right, they are in room 802 and 803 but apparently, the interview is to be held in 805." He said, pushing the button to take us up. "I still can't believe you got this. What did you do, bribe him?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I asked nicely." I said. He burst out laughing and the elevator dinged, opening out, and straight across from us was room 801. I blinked and he chuckled.

"That was easy." He said, striding forward and knocking on room 805. A muffled 'come in' floated through and Brad pushed open the door, heading straight for what I assumed to be the boys. I turned and pushed the door open with my back as Brad shook the boys hands.

"Bradley Jay. I'll be interviewing you today." He said, pumping Louis's hand.

"Mr Jay, you're going to pull his arm out." I said, nearly dropping his bag. He let go quickly, apologising, and Louis laughed it off as Simon came forward, extending a hand towards me. I managed to hold Brad's bag, and the few folders he came with, in one hand and held out the other.

"Melissa Baker. We spoke on the phone." I said, shaking his hand. He nodded, smiling.

"Will you be staying with Mr Jay?" He asked. I shook my head and clutched the folders and bags to me, but dropped my own.

"No. I usually wait outside or somewhere while he interviews people." I replied as Brad slapped me on the back, knocking me forward. I handed him the folders and scooped up my bag from where it fell before straightening up. "If you're not needing me anymore Mr Jay?" I asked, awkwardly slinging his bag across my shoulders and holding my bag in my arms. He flapped his hand, waving me away, and I huffed, leaving his bag by the door and walking out. Almost as soon as I shut the door, my phone buzzed.

_"Hey babes. How's the interview? Thanks for lunch by the way."_ Janey chirped. I sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I'm outside. The one time I don't like Brad is when he is either watching an interview or doing an interview. He gets so…inconsiderate, for lack of a better word." I said, running a hand through my hair. Janey sighed.

_"I personally think, now don't get bitchy, but I think it's because he's only known you for three months and that fact that you're seventeen doesn't really help."_ She said, as the microwave beeped in the background.

"I never thought of it that way." I admitted. "But there are people at his magazine who are like sixteen or just turned and they have a full job. And not to brag Janey, but I have a better work ethic than some of them." She snorted and I laughed.

_"That's not bigheaded at all."_ She teased, giggling. _"You know what, after that interview, I'm taking you for some well-earned retail therapy." She said. "So come straight home and get out of those stuffy work clothes."_ I made a face and picked at my blazer.

"My clothes are not stuffy. And I certainly don't wear them just for work like this. Only interviews really." I defended, smoothing out my top. She laughed again.

_"Whatever you say."_ She said, ending the call. I sighed and slid my phone into my pocket as the door to their room opened and Simon stepped out.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," He said, closing the door with a gentle snap. "And notice how much he makes you carry. Does he always treat you like that?" He asked. I shrugged and nodded.

"Not all the time. Sometimes he's pretty cool, like he'll take me and my friend out for lunch, but that was for me arranging this interview." I explained, pushing off the wall. "Is something wrong in there?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No I was actually getting quite tired of it. All this hassle and I end up having to do everything myself, literally." He said. "I have people answering phones but no assistant like you." He explained. I grimaced sympathetically.

"I personally think that's no one's fault. There just aren't enough people who would like to be a journalist or PA." I said. He nodded.

"That brings me to something." He said. "I do apologise if this is inconveniencing you in any way but I was wondering if you would come to work for me." I gaped. "I was really impressed with how quickly you arranged everything on Tuesday. I need someone like you to work for me." I exhaled, running a hand through my hair.

"Could I think for a bit?" I asked. "But I guarantee you shall have an answer by the end of the interview." He raised an eyebrow but let it go, nodding and disappearing back inside. I pulled my phone out and opened a new message.

**Simon Cowell asked me to work for him! As his PA!** I pressed send and waited for a reply, bouncing my leg impatiently.

**OMG! U should take it. U were right, this will kick-start ur career!** I smiled at her reply and checked the time. Ten minutes for me to think. I paced the corridor, occasionally checking the time on my phone, before standing at a window and staring out into London. I decided I will do it but how to tell Brad and the magazine. I made my way back to room 805 and knocked gently before opening the door quietly.

"Sorry Mr Jay. I was wondering if I could speak to Mr Cowell quickly." I asked, peering into the room. Brad frowned, his lips making a tight line, and he waved me away as Simon came out and closed the door behind him.

"I would love to work for you Mr Cowell." I started. "But I'm worried. How do I tell Mr Jay and his magazine?" I asked. Simon smiled and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"If you are going to be working for me, just call me Simon." He said. "Now do you work directly for the magazine? Or just Mr Jay?" He asked, leading me towards the window I was at before. I told him just Mr Jay and he nodded.

"Then you simply tell Mr Jay you have had a better offer for work." He said. "The interview is finished now so you can tell him now." I nodded and hurried ahead into the room.

"Their interview time is finished Mr Jay." I said, collecting my bag from the hallway. The boys looked slightly relieved and Brad nodded, shaking their hands. I shifted from foot to foot, biting my lip. "I would like to talk to you sir, quickly?" He sighed and made his way outside, not bothering with his bag. I rolled my eyes and dropped my bag near the counter and Simon promised to look after it as I shut the door behind me.

"Well? We do have to be somewhere now." Brad said, tapping away at his phone.

"Actually Brad. I just received a better offer for a job and I took it." I said. "As of right now, I'm employed by someone else." I explained. He blinked and sighed, holding out his hand.

"Well, I highly doubt any other PA will measure up to you." He said as I shook his hand. "But I wish you the best." I beamed and nodded, thanking him, before handing him his bag and folders.

"You still have an interview with Sarah Jessica Parker on Monday." I reminded him before stepping inside. I heard Brad laugh before he disappeared completely. I leaned against the door, my eyes closed, and exhaled deeply.

"I'm all yours now Simon." I said. "No innuendo's intended." Harry laughed before holding out his hand.

"Simon explained to us what happened." He said. "I am obviously Harry Styles, the good looking one." He said. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Right. Melissa Baker." I said as the other boys stood up. Niall actually hugged me instead of shaking my hand and Zayn and Louis kissed it whereas Liam was normal. Once introductions were over, we all sat down and Simon turned to me.

"Now I semi lied." He said. I blinked but waited. "You still will be my PA but I would rather have you help organise the boys with interviews, signings and paperwork related to concerts." He said, leaning forward. I nodded slowly, fiddling with my hands and biting the inside of my cheek, before finally looking back up.

"I think I can do that." I said. Simon nodded and the boys high fived each other, grinning insanely.

"This calls for a drink." Louis said, standing up. I opened my mouth before closing it, hoping no one noticed, but Liam did.

"How old are you Melissa?" He asked. I groaned and sank back into the couch, folding my arms over my chest, and mumbled my age. Niall grinned, leaning forward and cupping his ear.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that." He said, laughing. I glared at him.

"Seventeen." I muttered, loud enough for them to hear it. "But I've drunk before." I said defensively. Simon sighed and turned towards the large window.

"I can't see anything." He said. "For now." My eyes lit up and I grinned, motioning for Louis to hurry up. He sniggered and pulled a champagne bottle out of the fridge, along with several glasses. He filled them up, handing one to each of us, and Simon closed his eyes as he drank. I sipped my glass, half emptying it, before turning away so as Simon opened his eyes, he didn't see it and I finished the glass with a smirk.

"When do I start working?" I asked, leaning forward. Simon shrugged.

"About a week from tomorrow." Louis piped up. "So for the rest of the week you are ours." He said. Simon stood up.

"I'll make arrangements for you to be moved in next door." He said, already punching in a number. I nodded and pulled out my own phone, pulling up Janey's number.

**Hey, gonna be living with the boys now?** I sent and she replied almost immediately.

**Crazy b**ch! I was holed up at your room and now I just got told to pack your stuff sl*t!** I rolled my eyes at her inability to type swearwords and told her so, receiving another message made up almost entirely of exclamation points, asterisks and dollar signs.

"Is your friend usually that abusive?" Niall asked, leaning over my shoulder. I nodded and pocketed my phone before standing up.

"Pretty much. I should go help her pack." I said as Simon came back in. He nodded.

"I've already called a cab and informed reception and the rest of the tour entourage about you. So they know what to expect." He said. I thanked him and closed the door behind me, making my way towards the elevator and pressing the button to the lobby. My phone buzzed just as the door opened and the receptionist handed me my new card to my room and I smiled at her, answering it.

"Hello?" I answered, getting into the taxi and directing him to the Montcalm.

"You sound happy." Janey said before burping. I wrinkled my nose.

"Geez, that was nasty." I said. "There a reason I'm greeted with that?" I asked, hearing her giggle.

"Uh huh. That was for not telling me about your move. I was all ready for some hard-core retail therapy. Anyways, how did the interview go?" She asked. I scoffed and paid the driver as I got out.

"How do you think? I'm working for Simon freaking Cowell now." I said as I walked in. "I mean, I'm living with 1D now." She laughed and I hurried up the stairs and ended the call, running to my room and throwing the door open. Janey squealed and fell off the couch before jumping on me, squeezing my neck.

"I'm so jealous!" She shrieked before letting go. "Anyway, I've already packed everything so you ready to go to your new apartment? And afterwards, retail therapy!" I nodded and hurried into my room, dragging out the suitcase and my shoulder bag before locking the door.


End file.
